darren_shanfandomcom-20200213-history
Cirque du Freak Chapter 15
In this chapter we see how Steve confronts Mr. Crepsley about being a vampire. He demands to become one. Mr. Crepsley tests his blood and tells him it is bad and full of menace, and that Steve is evil. Steve then runs away telling Mr. Crepsley that one day he will kill him. Darren waits for Mr. Crepsley to leave before sneaking away and going to his own home. Synopsis Mr. Crepsley smiles at Steve and asks him who sent him. Steve insist he isn't working for anyone and explains he has a lot of books and magazines about vampires and monsters and in one of these he saw a picture of him. Mr. Crepsley is suspicious about this. But Steve replies it was a painting done in 1903, in Paris of Mr. Crepsley and some woman. Whom dumped him, when she found out he was a vampire. Mr. Crepsley confirms the story stating that her friends thought she made the story up, to make herself look better. Steve now knows it wasn't a story and Mr. Crepsley tells him it might have been better for him if it was. Darren then remarks on how Steve doesn't blink or run after being intimidated by Mr. Crepsley. Steve then tells him he won't attack him for he told his friend everything, and he will come back during daylight with the police. Mr. Crepsley asks Steve what he wants: Jewels, Money, the right to publish his story? Steve then tells him he wants to become a vampire and learn his ways. Both Darren and Mr. Crepsley are stunned by this. Mr. Crepsley refuses saying he would be murdered by the Vampire Generals if he turned a child into a vampire and that it causes to many problems in general. Steve then tells him he doesn't care or needs to become a vampire immediately. He'll be satisfied with just being an apprentice for a while until he is old enough. Mr. Crepsley grabs a chair so fast from the front row, it seems just to fly over. He sits on it pondering Steve's request for a while, and then tells him being a vampire isn't fun, for they can't come out during the day, humans hate them, they can't get any children, marry and need to sleep in crappy places like the theater. Steve doesn't care. Mr. Crepsley then explains that they don't live forever, they just age slower. He then asks about his parents and friends and Steve tells him; that his father doesn't live with him and his mother. He also rarely sees him, while his mother doesn't even love him. Steve then tells him he doesn't want to wait, after Mr. Crepsley suggests he could wait a few years. Then he asks about his friends again and Steve replies he would miss Darren the most. He then threatens to tell the police and become a vampire hunter if Mr. Crepsley refuses him. Mr. Crepsley asks if he is certain. After Steve confirms he is and Mr. Crepsley tells him he needs to test him first. What happens next is obscured from Darren's view, but he hears sounds similar to a cat drinking milk and sees Steve go a bit limp. Then Mr. Crepsley pushes Steve away, while coughing and spatting out blood. He tells Steve, he has bad blood and is evil. Explaining it tasted like menace and that he is savage. Steve gets angry telling Mr. Crepsley he is lying, then he tries to punch him but is knocked onto the floor with a single motion. Mr. Crepsley then tells him he can never be a vampire, for his blood is bad and they are not killers or the evil monsters from lore. They respect life and Steve has killer instincts. He will never be a vampire and should move on with his life. Steve then gets up and tells him that one day he will kill Vur Horston (which he thinks is Mr. Crepsley's real name) for rejecting him. He then runs away while repeating his threat and laughing a crazy laugh. Darren watches Mr. Crepsley for a while until he leaves, then he waits a long while until he is sure nobody is around and creeps down the stairs and out of the theater. He then takes in the moon and studies the trees for vampires, before going to his own home, not Steve's. He is scared of Steve. For what kind of lunatic would want to become a vampire? Characters in Order of Appearance *Mr. Crepsley *Vur Horston (mentioned) *Steve Leonard *Alicia Dunyck (mentioned as the woman in the portrait) *Darren Shan *Vampire Generals (mentioned) *Mr. Leonard (mentioned) *Mrs. Leonard (mentioned) Navigation Category:Chapters Category:Saga of Darren Shan Chapters Category:Cirque Du Freak Chapters